


zeal

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, they feel each other up in semi-public basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo's third step to getting drunk involves getting increasingly handsy. Kenma turns it around on him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	zeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoschka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoschka/gifts).



> and the last prompt:
> 
> #20 "I don't believe you." for [anu](https://twitter.com/iddaiforsuga)

Somehow, Kuroo had managed to persuade Kenma to attend the gathering of their old volleyball team from Nekoma High. To tell the truth, it had not been much of an ordeal to get Kenma to agree. It’s been five years since Kenma had graduated and stopped playing, six for Kuroo, and yet, they still managed to meet up once a month. Sometimes, the different paths they took after leaving high school made it harder to gather the whole group at once but they have made it work time after time again. Kenma rarely ever said no.

Usually, these gatherings consisted of them meeting up at a bar, in a room one of them had rented beforehand. Then, over food and drinks they would catch up. 

Kai would show of the newest picture of his daughter, born a few months ago and the cutest thing Kuroo has ever laid his eyes on. Even Kenma could not stay unaffected when met with those big dark eyes.

Yaku, who together with Lev, was one of the few former teammates that were still playing volleyball, now on a professional level, depicted the differences between what was then and what is now with an accuracy that made Kenma feel all the more relieved he stopped playing when he did. As expected from a sports team, there were wild spirits but the demands on them were also high. Kenma felt sore only thinking about it.

Shibayama was currently doing an internship, training to be a vet. He told stories about the cases he had seen, the little details and characteristics of the animals he had met clearly stayed with him. Kenma caught him and Inuoka talking endlessly about a dog he was currently tasked with taking care of  – apparently, it was the same breed as the dog Inuoka grew up with. The two of them had gotten even closer ever since Inuouka took over the family business while Teshiro has recently started his office job. There was nothing special about it, he said, but it was enough.

Tora, who worked at a batting hall, had lots to share about the teenagers that were always lingering around the premises. He also mentioned one regular, an office worker that frequented the hall late at night to reduce some of his stress. A coping strategy Tora wholeheartedly agreed with. Kenma did not feel the same but was smart enough to stay quiet, for now. He did not feel like arguing.

Fukunaga and Kenma saw each other regularly. Fukunaga was working as a graphic designer while still pursuing classes and worked part time as Kenma’s editor, one of his viewers favorites. They have never really lost contact.

Kuroo had just started on his doctorate at a Tokyo university. There was not a day they were not in contact, half of the time Kuroo was staying over at his house despite the commute. At least with Kuroo, there was no need to catch up, even though Kuroo himself made sure to listen to each and every story their former teammates retold with great attention.

Usually, these gatherings consisted of them sitting together. They laughed, ate and drank, spent a night exchanging stories and catching up on the latest news. And in most cases, it ended with almost all of them drunk.

After all these years, Kenma had mostly gotten used to their drunken antics and learned to read their signs. The signs he knew best, however, were Kuroo’s, unsurprisingly.

Kuroo usually got drunk in fours steps. During the first steps, he just got louder, his gestures more outlandish. The way he talked assumed a different rhythm. This was usually the way Kenma noticed his first signs of inebriation.

The second step had him grow somber and the beginning of the clinginess that characterized step three were beginning to show. This was the phase when he was also the most bearable and often, he stayed in this level of tipsiness.

During the third step, not only did Kuroo become affectionate and unashamed to show it  – except Kenma showed clear signs that told him no – but also handsy, sometimes downright horny. It was the most difficult step for Kenma to handle, especially in public, even though he had experience and practice to know how to deal with it. Sometimes, it called for drastic measures on Kenma’s side. Measures that no one except Kuroo would ever know about.

The fourth step Kenma did not even want to think about. That one was just a headache. If Kenma was out with Kuroo, they normally managed to avoid it. A fact Kuroo himself was thankful for.

Currently, Kuroo was at the second step, on the verge to the next, Kenma surmised. He was leaning heavily against Kenma while talking to Kai about the student that always brought her daughter to class and effectively managed to get all of them distracted. The baby was just that cute. The three of them were currently sharing a bench with Kenma seated closest to the wall, Kuroo in the middle and Kai to the outer side. At the same time during their conversation, the hand that had been resting on Kenma’s knee the entire night had slowly travelled upward, now resting on his thigh.

While he was engaged in the conversation, his fingertips traced the inside of Kenma’s thighs, well hidden from sight underneath the table. A lazy warmth had settled in Kenma’s lower belly already, partly due to the drinks he himself had consumed, partly due to Kuroo’s inhibited closeness.

With a start, Kenma realized that he might have gotten a little too tipsy himself, as he did not mind Kuroo’s wandering hands as much as he usually would. It sent warm shivers through his body when he skimmed too close as he was quietly enjoying the thrill.

“Kuro.” Kenma’s voice was silent but admonishing when Kuroo’s hand strayed too far, more than once brushing against his crotch, making sure only Kuroo was able to hear. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop.” Kuroo sent him a wry grin that spoke the opposite. “I’ll keep my hands for myself  – for the time being.”

Letting his gaze rove, Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t believe you.”

Lifting his hands in a gesture of innocence, Kuroo tried his best to look convincing. In return, the smile on Kenma’s face was sharp.

The moment was broken by a loud voice, Lev asking them to scoot closer. He wanted to change his seats and properly talk to his senpai, Kai in this case, and there was not enough space. Grasping the opportunity, Kenma made Kuroo move into his seat against the wall and positioned himself in Kuroo’s lap, resting his side against Kuroo’s chest with his arm casually resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. It was nothing their former team members were not used to.

The group was also used to the shared whispers between them when something like this happened. It came in handy, in times like this.

“You can go on ahead.” Kenma made sure his tone was a low murmur against Kuroo’s ear. “But I won’t take the blame if this backfires on you. I, for one, am all covered up.”

Kenma was right. He was wearing an oversized sweater that reached over his knees. Even though it was hot in the stuffy room, anything incriminating could easily be hid. In his skinny jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket, Kuroo was not as lucky.

Hearing Kuroo swallow dryly, Kenma saw his adam’s apple move. His fingers were tapping against Kuroo’s pulse point and he could tell his heart was racing. A satisfied smirk curved along Kenma’s lips.

If Kuroo wanted to play this game, he needed to remember that Kenma rarely lost at any game he partook in. One did not challenge Kozume Kenma without suffering from the consequences. Kenma was sure to remind him.

There was a light blush covering Kuroo’s cheek already, one that could easily be attributed to the beers he had drunk this evening if one was none the wiser. Kenma knew differently.

Squirming in Kuroo’s lap, a low sigh escaped him when he felt the first stirring as the cleft of his ass rubbed against Kuroo. His fingers curled against Kuroo’s neck, nails digging into his skin, as he turned to take part in the ongoing conversation of the table again. He felt the shiver that shook Kuroo’s body.

His breaths were warm huffs against Kuroo’s neck and one of his hands casually travelled down underneath the table as Yaku and Tora were casually debating the advantages of different sports wear. Kuroo’s sharp inhale was music to his ears.

Kenma could already tell Kuroo was fighting for composure, the grip on his waist tightening.

Feeling the telltale bulge grow against his side, Kenma leaned further against Kuroo’s chest. Thumb idly applying pressure to make sure Kuroo would not forget. His job was accomplished.

Clearly having the upper hand, Kenma would not have minded dragging the gathering out for longer. Part of him was curious how far he could take this. Then again, Kuroo clearly had other ideas and Kenma, for the first time this evening, had no will to fight him. They quickly found a way to say their goodbyes about half an hour in.

After all, Kuroo had to get them somewhere more secluded. Kenma counted it his win.

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
